Between the Lines of Fear And Blame
by VivaciousLove
Summary: They fell in love, but his family wouldn’t accept the person he fell in love with. Things went too far, the smallest things were considered big problems, his love became a problem.[Sequel to 'Reach', SasuNeji]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Authors Note: I have not written anything in such a long time its not even funny…Oh and this is co-written and beta with AyJaySama on dA. Omigosh praise her uke-Neji soul.

Summary: Sequel They fell in love, but his family wouldn't accept the person he fell in love with. Things went too far, the smallest things were considered big problems, his love became a problem.

-

Between the Lines of Fear And Blame

-

Uchiha Sasuke awkwardly sat in front of a gravestone, his eyes tried so hard to smile. He hasn't seemed him in such a while. The last time he visited his grave mark, the sky began to cry light tears. It only smelled of tears and sorrow, nature was gone. It has been officially a year since he could last recall seeing him. A year felt like forever, days were never ending spirals. His own love was a never ending spiral, until it had came to a halt.

Hyuuga Neji had died on that day.

He ruffled his hair, clearing his throat. Black obsidian eyes would stay strong no matter how much he yearned to cry.

"Happy birthday, Neji. It's been a while since I last saw you huh?" Sasuke said with a sad smile. "I--brought you carnations for you. I thought you might like the colours, bright and brilliant. I-I'm sorry I couldn't bring you those lilacs that you liked so much. Even though during birthdays you are supposed to get what you want, not something closes to it. The exact thing,"

But somehow before that last sentence, Sasuke choked with his tears. He felt an angry rage at himself and a deep rouge of sadness. He clenched his fist hard, ignoring the pain inflicted by his nails which kept digging hard into the skin of his palm. To be honest he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He swore that he wouldn't feel it even if it bleeds.

"You know what? Who am I to joke? I must be the worst boyfriend you have ever had. Not even giving you what you want on your birthday. I have never given you what you wanted on your birthday or--or any day!"

Guilt began to surround his heart as he remembered the past. Neji would just smile and forgive him for forgetting the most important date. He would never scream or yell to force Sasuke to give him anything for any occasions that Sasuke missed. As a matter fact, Sasuke never remembers anything or gave Neji anything back then. Sasuke had taken this for granted. He never appreciates the love Neji had given or the second chances he had.

By now, Sasuke could feel the burning tears streaked down fast from the corner of his eyes to his cheek. He wiped them off and began cursing at himself when the memories flashed in his eyes. That night, that one fateful night. He and Neji had a huge fight over something he couldn't recall but Sasuke could remember how upset Neji looked that night. They were by the roadside fighting over Neji's car keys when some drunk driver was speeding towards them.

He remembers the feeling being pushed aside and the next thing he heard was a loud crash and the sight of the pain expression in Neji's eyes when he crawled himself out from between the crash. Neji had bled badly that night and Sasuke could feel it all over him. If only help arrived earlier… If only Nej had save his strength from speaking nonsense.

' How could he apologize when all the faults were caused by me?' Sasuke bit his lower lips hard.

Right now, all he wanted to do see Neji's warm smile. The smile that made him felt so alive, so complete. The smile that made him felt like home. A faint smile that one could hardly notice. He even missed the small childish pout Neji would pull to get a simple hug. He missed him a lot ever since.

The sky above had begun to darken again with threatening black clouds. A small pat on his back surprised him.

"Sasuke, we have to get going" Naruto whispered and gripped softly on Sasuke's shoulder. He knew what his friend is going through.

Sasuke stood up, wiping tears. He couldn't break out a smile right now but he had promised to Neji he would smile a lot. He had promised to move on.

"I love you and forever will" he whispered slowly in his heart before turning around to leave.

To be continued.

----

Love it or hate it? Review either way please! We would love some constructive criticism, not bashing.


End file.
